Podrias ser  crepusculo y Luna Nueva
by rochelle93
Summary: Trata de los podrias ser de crepusculo, luna nueva y proximamente eclipse, pero dentro de un tiempo, son todos los que me salgan, pasad.
1. Podria ser 1: universidad

**Podría ser ...**

Que Bella nunca se hubiese ido con Charlie. Pero puede ser que años después o en unas vacaciones fuera a visitarle. Ese es el plan, pero imaginemos que tiene diecinueve y acaba de venir de la universidad de Phoenix por un verano.

Tenia el abrigo en la mano, me despedía por este verano del sol y adema de todos mis amigos de la universidad, que habían venido a despedirme y acompañarme en el aeropuerto.

-Eh Bella, cuídate y que no se te olvide nada que no lo tendrás que contar todo a la vuelta, y así reírnos un poco. –Dijo John.

Mire a todos ellos, a todos mis compañeros de residencia que no seriamos mas de treinta pero que habían venido unos tres en representación a mis compañeros de la universidad y la mayoría de sus novatadas. Pero sobre todo me fije en mi mejor amiga Pilar, la pobre chica rica era Española, nos conocimos cuando a su padre le destinaron a Phoenix, la verdad nos llevamos estupendamente desde el prime momento, ella era la típica chica popular, directa, bueno lo que todas las chicas quieren ser.

-Hay dios te echare un montón de menos, tendrías que venirte a Salou con mi familia aprovéchate de tener una amiga rica. –Y me abrazo ella y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común de ropa de invierno, donde ella metió casi toda su ropa.

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años. Ahora con diecinueve voy a volver a ver mi infierno personal, por ver si es tan malo como recuerdo.

-Bella, tienes que embarcar seguro que no es tan malo. Adiós bonita.

Todos me dieron un abrazo se despidieron de mi no se porque me daban gana de llorar al separarme de Pilar aunque ella ya estaba llorando desde que se monto en el taxi.

-Tranquila Pilar que no me voy para siempre.

-Mira que repetírselo que mala amiga eres.

-Calla. –Dijimos las dos a la vez.

Les mire a todos y después subí al avión.

Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.

Al llegar a casa de Charlie, me fije que no había cambiado apenas nada. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí.

Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Charlie. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Después de unos minutos cuando casi había acabado de hacer la habitación, llamaron a la puerta. Charlie debió de abrir la puerta pues oí el chillido este cuando se abre una puerta vieja pero no oí pisadas. Así que decidí bajar y ahí me encontré con un chico indio altísimo y que parecía tener unos veinticinco años y un señor indio que me resultaba familiar en silla de ruedas, ambos levantaron la mirada al verme, eso me hizo sentir como una niña pequeña que ha cometido un error delante de un adulto.

-Bells¿Te acuerdas de Billy y su hijo Jacob?

-De Billy si, pero de Jacob la verdad es que no. Tendría que acordarme de ti.

-No, soy el benjamín... Deberías acordarte de mis hermanas mayores. –La verdad es que tenia una voz muy agradable y algo ronca.

-Rachel y Rebeca¿Están en la push¿Y en serio que eres el benjamín? Que recuerde no eran mucho mas mayores que yo.

Charlie y Billy nos habían abandonado juntas muchas veces para mantenernos ocupadas mientras pescaban. Todas éramos demasiado tímidas para hacer muchos progresos como amigas. Por supuesto, había montado las suficientes rabietas para terminar con las excursiones de pesca cuando tuve once años.

-No —Jacob negó con la cabeza—. Rachel tiene una beca del Estado de Washington y Rebecca se casó con un surfista samoano. Ahora vive en Hawai.

La verdad es que estaba impresionara.

-Bueno chicos os dejamos hablar de cosas de jóvenes nosotros nos vamos a ver un partido.

Y se fueron al salón. Le sonreí y el me devolvió una sonrisa preciosa.

-¿Te vienes a la cocina conmigo.

-Por mi bien.

-¿Os queráis a cenar?

-Si pero ya pedí las pizzas.

Por lo que vi charlie no confiaba en mi forma de cocinar, lo entendía Reneé cocinaba de pena.

-¿Y cuantos años tienes?

-Diecisiete

-Pareces mayor.

-Lo se siempre me lo dicen y ¿Te gusta la universidad?

-Esta bien, pero todo el mundo esta loco. Tendrías que oír sus parirás son increíbles.

Sonrió al recordarles, en ese instante suena una musiquita en mi móvil súper graciosa. Y yo me puse a buscar el móvil por mi bolso de Mary popins, después de sacar todo de dentro lo encontré y vi que era Pilar, pobre loca. Y pongo el manos libre y le hago una seña a Jake para que no haga ruido.

-Hola guapa, ya as llegado ¿no?

-Si

-Mis hermanos te dan saludos hay sabes que los chicos se han ido de fiesta otra vez a la cárcel, bueno veo que no tienes gana de hablar conmigo y mis parirás pero no te olvides¿oye estas con alguien? Vale dile que si intenta ser tu mejor amigo lo mato. Dew.

Jake no lo evito y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Es hispana?

-Española se monta unas peleas por ello.

-Y bueno alguna parirá que contarme.

-Muchas. Tengo una increíble, esta prohibido beber alcohol tipo botellón en muchos sitios y un día que el alcohol no nos subió nada va uno y dice es mas divertido cuando la policía esta cerca así que llamémosles, y todo peleas si hacerlo o no y decidimos unos irnos nos vamos y dice voy a llamar a la poli y todos no seas malo y el si estos nos harían lo mismo. Va les llama y al día siguiente, diciéndonos que vino la Policía y todo y nosotros hay gente muy mala. Muriéndonos de risa o cosas así. A montones si pienso que están locos .

-Y tu que haces además del instituto.

-Antes arreglaba coches. –Me quedo sorprendida ante lo que me dice. –Ahora salgo mucho con mi grupo de amigos.

La verdad es que es muy agradable hablar con el es una persona muy maja. Me habla rato sobre que un tal Sam que se ha casado con una tal Emely y de sus amigos Embry y Quil unos nombre supe raros y todo ello.

-¿Y tu tienes novia?

-No. ¿y tu?

-Corte hace un mes con el. Así que no.

-Eh un día bájate a la reserva.

Pasamos todos una noche muy agradable los cuatro hablando sobre cualquier cosa, la verdad es que son muy agradables y majos. La velada se alargo hasta las tantas de la madrugara, Charlie esta un poco borracho por su séptima cerveza al igual que Billy y yo esto un poco feliz por mis tres cervezas después de decirle a Charlie que se beber y que puedo, creo que el único que no bebió fue Jake y era el que mejor humor tenia.

Después de despedirnos no subimos a dormir cada uno un poco.

A la mañana siguiente el pueblo se hallaba bajo una espesa niebla y eso me do como una patada mire si había algo de comida en la casa que no fuesen huevos y sobres así que decidí ir a comprar lo malo no tenia coche así que cando llegue era mas agua que humana. A la vuelta cargara y chipiara vi un volvo plateado sino me equivoco que paso a toda velocidad a mi lado pero pude catar que un chico lo conducía.

Llegue a casa y deje todo en la cocina y me puse ropa seca y me puse a cocinar macarrones con tomate mientras me fijaba en el planeta alienígena too verdee.

Cuando charlie llego a casa colgó su abrigo la pistola.

-Oye vuele bien.

-Ya se que esperabas que cocinase de pena pero no es el caso.

Cuando terminamos de comer me subí y después de darme un buena de ducha caliente me metí en la cama. De madrugara me levante tenia un montón de frió era como si compartiese cama con una roca, entonces vi que tenia a ventana abierta y estaba segura de haberla dejado cerrara, así que la cerré otra vez y me puse a dormir otra vez.

Cuando me desperté me puse una de las camisetas de ligue de Pilar, de color marrón que dejaba ver el principio de un escote pero a la vez calentaba bastante y unos vaqueros normales, baje las escaleras y me puse a desayunar. Después me puse ojear un libro que me había traído para pasar el rato, pero cuando vi que me lo sabia de memoria y me rallaba mucho me fui dar una vuelta aprovechando que no llovía. Cuando fui a cruzar al otro lado de la carretera no vi que el volvo de ayer lo mas seguro casi me atropella pero lo para justo antes de darme. Me fijo en la persona que conduce y tengo que apartar la mirada en seguirá porque me mira y me hace sonrojar cosa que no me pasa desde hace tiempo. Realmente es guapo tiene el pelo castaño claro algo cobrizo y desordenado, y unos ojazos dorados y cautivadores, tiene un aspecto juvenil y desgarbado y es muchísimo mas pálido que yo, cosa rara que soy albina. Se me quera mirando, debe de estar pensando que me ha dado algo o cosa así, entonces me muevo y el sale del coche y me mira parece algo extrañado por algo y bajo presión no se.

-Hola ¿tu eres Bella Swan?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Tu padre no ha parado de decirlo por todo Forks, soy Edward Cullen.

-Encantara.

Estoy como un tomate y mi corazón no para de latir desenfrenadamente.

-¿Te llevo a alguna parte?

Me quedo mirándole, comiéndomelo con los ojos, pero decido responderle antes de que piense que soy idiota o algo peor.

-No pero gracias.

-No hay que darlas¿Adonde vas?

-Ha dar una vuelta.

-Ah vale, ten un buen día.

-Si gracias.

Sigo andando hasta llegar por un camino por donde no hay nadie y es algo oscuro y me da algo de miedo así que decido irme por campo hacia otro, cruzo alguna vieja casa y me topo con unos chicos de vente años y un coche de matricula de Canadá me miran y yo decido salir corriendo pero me caigo unas cuantas veces y me están a punto de coger así que decido gritar por si alguien me oye pero no es necesario porque aparece el tal Edward Cullen con su coche y estos me dejan ir y se montan en su coche el me mira y noto algo de diferencia en el pero no se el que.

-Sube.

Me ordena pero no estoy en condición de replicar y me monto en los asiento de cuero del volvo plateado y le mido mientras el conduce le miro estudiándole pero intentando que no se de cuenta. Entonces encuentro el fallo pero es imposible así que debió de ser mi imaginación.

-En que piensas me pregunta mirándome fijamente y yo otra vez me sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

-En que creía que tienes los ojos dorados pero son negros.

El se contrae y yo lo miro con curiosidad y me muerdo el labio inferior.

-¿Solo en eso?

Que esta realmente bueno y que no le encuentro ningún defecto pero no se lo pienso decir.

-En muchas cosas, gracias por salvarme.

-De nada pero por favor no vallas sola. Pareces la típica chica que le vienen todos los peligros a ella.

No sabes como has acertado, mas bien has dado de lleno. Entonces me fijo en el marcador de velocidad, dios esta a ciento ochenta pero adonde vamos.

-Pero baja la velocidad.

Me mira sorprendido y sonríe ante mi reacción. Ya se cual es su defecto esta loco o busca su muerte y ahora la mía.

-Mira la carretera. O nos vas a matar.

Y suelta una carcajada, como si dijese la mayor tontería, pero no deja de mirarme fijamente.

-Tranquila nunca me han puesto una multa ni he tenido un accidente, Bella.

-Pero alguna vez se empieza, así que por nuestra posible futura amistad reduce la velocidad y mira la carretera¿Adonde vamos?

-A tu casa, o mejor dicho ya estamos.

Y claramente que reduce la velocidad y aparca el coche pero yo no puede salir me quedo embobara mirándole. Y me devuelve la mirada no se cuanto tiempo pasa minutos horas no se pero no quiero parar de mirar esos ojos, tan profundo. El se inclina hacia mi y puedo oler su delicioso aroma, que es el mas magnifico que he oído nunca. Y se acerca bastante a mi incluso creo que me va besar, y entonces noto que se contrae y se marcha hacia atrás y levanta la mirada hacia el techo del automóvil, y yo me quedo pensando en el.

-Creo que deberías irte.

Y en ese momento veo que quiere alejarse de mi, pero yo en cambio quiero acercarme quiero besarle, quiero estar viendo eternamente esos ojazos dorados¿dorados vuelven a ser dorados? Y al verlo decido salir del coche.

Voy andando hacia el portal de mi casa notando su mirara en mi nuca y pienso que no debe ser normal que alguien sea tan guapo.

Cuando Charlie llega del trabajo le saludo y durante la cena le miro y le cuento:

-Hoy he conocido a un tal Edward Cullen.

-Si son una familia muy unida el doctor Cullen es una persona muy buena en su trabajo. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de _camping _cada tres fines de semana.

Y entonces me fije en dos cosas, una que mi padre adoraba a los Cullen, dos que Edward tenia hermanos y que eran adoptados.

Cuando terminamos de cenar me puse a fregar los platos- No había lavavajillas. – Y luego me subí a mi habitación a estudiar un poco.

Esa noche no hubo incidentes y al día siguiente a sabiendas de que Charlie iba a bajar a la push yo aproveche para ver a Jake, claramente le llame antes por si tenia algún que hacer. Mi padre me llevo hasta abajo y la verdad es que no me gustaba mucho depender de mi padre y su coche de policía, me avergonzaba.

Mi padre aparco el coche y entro para recoger a Billy, mientras yo salía miraba todo hacia tantos años que no había estado allí, unos ocho años, entonces vi a Jacob y salí del coche a saludarle, el sonrió y vino a verme.

-Hola Bella.

Estaba entusiasmado.

-Hola Jacob.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-No mucho ayer conocí a un chico llamado Edward Cullen¿Lo conoces?

Su rostro cambio de sobremanera y empezó a temblar, y empecé a preocuparme, y poco a poco se calmo.

-¿Estas bien Jake?

-Si, si. Vente conmigo al garaje.

-Vale.

Ahí el vi un coche que no reconocí, soy malísima para los coches, y empezamos ha hablar otra vez. Jake era una persona muy alegre la verdad.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo por la playa?

La verdad es que ganas tenia así que asentí y me deje llevar. Y me fije otra vez en la playa de media luna, y en la tranquilidad del mar azul.

Jacob paseó hasta un árbol cercano varado en la playa cuyas raíces sobresalían como las patas de una gran araña blancuzca. Se apoyó levemente sobre una de las raíces retorcidas mientras me sentaba a sus pies, apoyándome sobre el tronco. Contempló las rocas. Yo me senté en una y parecí mas baja de lo que ya era compara con el gigante que tenia al lado.

-Oye una cosa antes te he preguntado sobre si conocías algún Cullen.

-No personalmente.

-¿Nunca bajan a la Push?

Pregunte extrañara ya que casi todo el mundo de Fork una vez como mínimo bajaba a la Push.

-No, nunca.

Lo dijo de un modo tan tajante que note que no quería hablar del tema y que no se les permitía bajar y eso incitaba mi curiosidad.

-Parece que lo tengan prohibido, que es lo que pasa.

-Perdona que no quiera hablar de lo Cullens ya veo que a ti te encanta hablar de ellos.

Y empezó a temblar y yo no sabia que hacer así que le acaricie, para ver si se calmaba un poco. Y al parecer funciono, al rato ya estaba mas calmado.

-Lo siento, me pone muy nervioso hablar de ellos.

-Ya veo. Pero me parecían buenos chicos, incluso uno de ellos me ayudo ayer.

Y me miro alarmado.

-No te acerque a ellos, no son de fiar.

-Pero si has dicho que nunca les has visto.

-Personalmente, hazme caso. Venga hablemos de otras cosas.

Después de hablar de diversos temas aunque yo no hacia mucho caso porque estaba pensando en los Cullen , me llevo en su coche a casa de Charlie y le prepare la cena. Después me fui a darme una ducha y ya con el pijama baje y vi que Charlie ya estaba cenando, pero yo ese día no tenia hambre así que pase de cenar. Y le pregunte:

-Ha pasado algo mientras yo no estaba en Forks.

-Como sabes tenemos nuevos vecinos.

-Algo mas.

Insistí.

-Bueno hubo una temporada en que montañeros aseguraban a ver visto lobos gigantes, y desapareció algún montañero.

-Ah lobos gigantes de lo mas normal.

-No quería que te preocuparas, y además no se ve ninguno desde hace al menos un año o mas.

Lo estuve pensando y vi que tenia algo de razón y me subí a leer un libro bastante pesado que me habían mandado hacer un trabajo sobre el y me quede dormirá. A la mañana siguiente había tenido un sueño bastante extraño, pero no me acordaba de que trataba.

Recogí todo y me baje a desayunar aun con el pijama puesto, luego me puse otra vez unos vaqueros y otra camiseta y me recogí el pelo en una coleta. Cuando termine llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir y allí apareció ante mi, salido como de un anuncio con una chaqueta color crema y una camiseta que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, y después unos vaqueros. Me quede impresionada.

-Hola ¿Quieres compañía?

-Claro, pasa.

Empezamos a hablar sobre nuestra universidades, sobre nuestras familias y aficiones, amistades, bueno creo no haber hablado tanto en mi vida con alguien. Y al mismo tiempo me impresionaba la guapo que era y lo realmente normalita que parecía a su lado. Es que ni parecía humano.

Hablando de cosas note que cada vez me acercaba un poco hacia el solo para inhalar su delicioso aroma igual que el a mi, cosa que dudase que fuera tan delicioso como el de el. Y cuando nos separaron pocos decímetros se separo de mi y me miro de esa increíble manera.

-Deberías alejarte de mi, no soy como crees.

Eso me recordó lo que había dicho Jake, pero yo no quería que se fuera de mi lado así que cuando creí que se iba ir de mi lado me fui a levantar pero al estar sentara sobre mis piernas en el sofá eso hizo que me cayera y entonces antes de que me estampara contra el suelo unos brazos fuertes como el granito me cogieron y me electrizaron eso hizo que mi corazón latiera mas deprisa que como de costumbre. Pero en lo que me fije en sus colmillos afilaros como los de un vampiro. Como en el sueño que había tenido donde salía edward como un vampiro y Jake como un hombre lobo. Eso no podía ser cierto así que decidí dejar de fantasear.

-Sabes con lo que he soñado Hoy.

-¿Con que?

Dijo antes de irse como si estuviera realmente interesado.

-Me prometes que no te reirás.

-Vale.

-Bueno que tu eras un vampiro y. –Antes de poder continuar vi su rostro no se estaba riendo al contrario estaba furioso y algo me dijo que había dado de lleno. Lo volví a mirar para asegurarme que no había fallado. Y entonces estuve segura. Sonrió pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

-Pero que tonterías dices Bella.

-No, es verdad, no me lo puedo creer.

-Bella que no es verdad y si lo fuera nadie te va a creer.

-No se lo voy a decir a nadie, además no me importa.

-Que no te importa que sea un monstruo, tu te oyes.

Grito.

-Claro que me oigo y digo la verdad.

-¿Y por que?

-Por porque me gustas.

Lo solté sin pensar en ello. Y el me miro tan intensamente dios que he dicho pero si no lo sabia.

-No te tendría que gustar esto esta mal.

-No lo puedo evitar.

-A mi también me gustas, pero no solo de esa manera te aseguro que soy el que mas tentación tiene de probar tu sangre.

-Te la daría con tan solo saber que estarás a mi lado.

-No digas tonterías Bella.

Fin del primer podría ser


	2. podria ser 2: Si el no existiera

**Aviso: Estos fan fics están basados en la novela de Stephanie Meyer, y como os habreis dado cuenta he copiado algunas de sus frases en este no lo se por que estan escritos de hace tiempo.**

**Podría ser:**

... que Edward muriese por la gripe Española (no me odiéis), porque Carlise no le transformara, ¿qué habría pasado con Bella?. Rosalie no habría sido convertirá porque Edward no necesitaría ninguna compañera al no haber sido convertido, y entonces Emmet tampoco. Así que solo estarían de vampiros Carlise, Esme, Alice y Jasper.

Podría ser ...

No tardo mucho en apretarme contra su pecho, no hacía mas de dos semanas que había sabido que mi novio, Jake, se había convertido en un hombre lobo. Pero eso me daba igual lo quería, me daba igual correr peligro, o cualquier cosa, solo quería estar junto a el y por lo que sabía viceversa.

Jake era hijo de Billy, el mejor amigo de mi padre Charlie. Hacía unos meses habíamos empezado a salir, nos habíamos conocido en una excursión a la playa con mis compañeros. Después de unas batallas entre los chicos de mi clase me había decantado por Jake, que había sido mi mejor amigo casi desde el principio.

Se encogió para besarme en los labios, me agarre de su cuello estirándome todo lo posible, y el me agarro de mi cintura, mientras nuestros labios jugaban, Entonces el me alzo del suelo como si pesara poquísimo, cosa cierta para el, y seguimos besándonos sin limites, con pasión. Hasta que el despego sus labios de los míos y me poso en el suelo. Me cogió de la mano y me llevo hasta su garaje, el me miro a los ojos como si fuese lo mas preciado de su vida.

Me contó sus preocupaciones sobre Quil de que se convirtiera en hombre lobo, de cómo Jared y Paul se habían peleado por un trozo de pollo, etc.

Después de un rato hablando me beso en los labios rápidamente y se despidió de mi, yo me fui a ver a Emely, que estaba algo ocupara en cocinar tanto, pero lo curioso es que siempre tenía la casa impecable. Después de unas horas y unos centenares de huevos y comida hecha llegaron los chicos con sus bromas habituales en ellos. Jake, vino hacía mi y me beso suavemente mientras sus hermanos de manada, se metían con nosotros, pero me daba igual. Luego el se marcho a comer, y yo me quede pensando.

Pensando en que aunque fuese realmente feliz notaba como si algo me faltara. Como un punto mas de amor, algo que para mi gusto era imposible, tenía a Jake y creo que no había nadie mas que el.

Me acorde lo que me costo descubrir que Jake era un hombre lobo, y con eso saber que también existían los vampiros, los Cullen. Esa familia se componía de cuatro miembros, uno de ellos de mi clase, Carlise y Esme, Alice y Jasper Cullen. Siempre habían sido raros pero nunca les había prestado mucha atención, siempre me había parecido que eran muy agradables personas, mas de una vez había tenido que ir al hospital y había visto al doctor Cullen.

Entonces note un tacto caliente tanto que diría que sufría fiebre y me gire era Jake, habían terminado y me acompaño a casa en el coche, no se sentía seguro desde que los Cullen les habían avisado que había tres vampiros sueltos y que querían guerra. Desde entonces Jake rondaba cerca de mi casa casi todas las noches, por miedo a que tres sádicos vampiro fueran y me atacaran solo para disfrutar de una pelea con los hombres lobos.

Entramos y nos sentamos en silencio en el sofá mientras yo me apoyaba en su pecho y sus brazos me rodeaban, traspasando su calor a mi templado cuerpo, apoyo su mandíbula sobre mi cabeza.

-Las sanguijuelas, han hablado con Sam.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Uno del otro aquelarre se ha largado.

-Pero esa es una gran noticia, ¿no?

-En parte si.

-¿Cuál es la parte mala?

-Sam y yo matamos al varón dominante, y su pareja la pelirroja, esta furiosa. Temo por ti.

-Jake, tranquilo. Dudo que me quiera hacer daño. ¿Pero por que no me lo contaste?

-No se, ocurrió ayer y te lo iba a contar esta mañana, pero te he visto tan segura, que no he podido contártelo. No se que haría si te perdiese.

Me apretó mas contra el y empezó a besarme el pelo, bajando hacía mi oreja y ahí me susurro:

-Te amo, mas que mi propia vida. No se que haría sin ti.

Y yo no pude evitar mirarle a la cara, no se porque me siento como si me faltara algo, le tengo a el que mas quiero. Y me beso, profundamente mas profundamente que en otras ocasiones, demostrándome todo el amor que sentía por mi.

Fin del segundo podría ser.

**Hola, os doy muchísimas gracias a las que leéis mis fics, pero os daría muchísimas mas gracias si me opinarais, no es que me queja pero así se si gusta o no. Pero no me voy a quejar que yo me abre leído casi todas las que están aquí y no he opinado. Espero que os guste.**


	3. POdria ser 3: Si edwrad fuese humano

YA se estáis hartas de estos podrías ser, pero es que he dejado crepúsculo y no los tengo para ver que podría ser, s alguien quiere escribir uno o que yo lo escriba no me importa en absoluto así que aprovechar.

Podria ser que Edwrd fuese un chico normal un Humano a igual que su familia, ya se pierde mucho encanto. Pero imaginároslo todo seria mucho mas sencillo excepto como se opondría ahora Jacob, se nota que me encanta el triangulo amoroso. ES largo.

Nada más entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.

Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Cuando pase a su lado nuestras miraras se encontraron, su ojos reflejaron curiosidad, curiosidad hacia mi. Y me fije que tenia los ojos verdes. Increíbles, el señor Banner me mando a sentarme a su lado en clase, me tendió la mano en forma de saludo y se la cogí sin que nos viera el señor Banner, en toda la clase no paramos de hablar, sin hacer casos a unos temas para mi ya dados, me miraba de forma bastante dulce, mientras un chico rubio, con las puntas muy bien cuidadas y mono de cara, pero claramente sin llegar al nivel de Edward.

-Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, podéis dejar de hablar de un momento. –Dijo el profesor algo arto de nosotros, dicho esto nos empezamos reír algo disimuladamente, el mostró una sonrisa preciosa de estas que hacen que se te olvide todo.

Terminada la clase y después de despedirme de Edward, me fui a clase de gimnasia. El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.

Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.

Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.

Me tropecé y los libros se me cayeron al suelo, cuando fui a acogerlos pero otras manos me ayudaron, rapidas y seguras, alce los ojos para encontrarme con unos ojos que ya conocía, unos ojos que no me tenían que sonar tan conocidos. Le mire a la cara embobada, y el sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría apuntarte a la excursión a la playa de este fin de semana?

-Claro. –Como no decirle si, es una buena duda, me estaba poniendo enferma como el influía en mi. Solo de pensar en ello me ponía roja.

Me subí en la camioneta roja que me había regalado Charlie. Y volví a casa.

La semana paso rápido cada día intimaba mas con Edward, era una persona muy agradable mas o menos teníamos los mismos gustos en música. Me llevaba y traía a casa y tenía una personalidad impresionante. Me encantaban sus ojos y su forma de mirarme, y sus sonrisas, era increíble.

La mañana del sábado, el cielo despejo. No me lo podía creer. Me apresuré a ir a la ventana para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, allí estaba el sol. Ocupaba un lugar equivocado en el cielo, demasiado bajo, y no parecía tan cercano como de costumbre, pero era el sol, sin duda. Las nubes se congregaban en el horizonte, pero en el medio del cielo se veía una gran área azul. Me demoré en la ventana todo lo que pude, temerosa de que el azul del cielo volviera a desaparecer en cuanto me fuera.

Todos los del grupo incluido Edward, habíamos quedado en la tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de Newton se situaba al extremo norte del pueblo. La había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca me había detenido allí al no necesitar ningún artículo para estar al aire libre durante mucho tiempo. En el aparcamiento reconocí el Suburban de Mike y el Sentra de Tyler y el volvo plateado de Edward. Vi al grupo alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras aparcaba junto a ambos vehículos. Eric estaba allí en compañía de otros dos chicos con los que compartía clases; estaba casi segura de que se llamaban Ben y Conner. Jess también estaba, flanqueada por Angela y Lauren. Las acompañaban otras tres chicas, incluyendo una a la que recordaba haberle caído encima durante la clase de gimnasia del viernes. Esta me dirigió una mirada asesina cuando bajé del coche, y le susurró algo a Lauren, que se sacudió la dorada melena y me miró con desdén. Y mi aurero Edward, dios que mal estaba desde que le había conocido, esperándome apoyado en su coche, al verme sonrió y me hizo una seña para que me acercada a el. Cuando estuve cerca suyo me saludo y me cogió de la mano.

-Te sientas en mi coche, ¿no?, o sino con el pesado de Mike.

-Si, claro.

Si, pobre Mike, el chico estaba siempre siendo conmigo algo posesivo, excepto cuando estaba con Edward, algo me decía que le tenía miedo, pero que sino tendría a un moscón día y noche pegado a mi.

Un poco apretados entramos todos en algún coche, aunque casi Lee se quedaba en Forks y le robaban la mini furgoneta.

Entre La Push y Forks había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso río Quillayute. Me alegré de tener el asiento de la ventanilla. Giré la manivela para bajar el cristal e intenté absorber tanta luz solar como me fue posible.

Había visto las playas que rodeaban La Push muchas veces durante mis vacaciones en Forks con Charlie, por lo que ya me había familiarizado con la playa en forma de media luna de más de kilómetro y medio de First Beach. Seguía siendo impresionante. El agua de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecería coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malecón metálico. Estos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. La playa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de árboles de color ahuesado —a causa de la salinidad marina— arrojados a la costa por las olas.

Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos. Las nubes seguían trazando un círculo en el firmamento, amenazando con invadirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguía brillando espléndido con su halo luminoso en el azul del cielo.

Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. Mike nos condujo hacia un círculo de lefios arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra. En el lugar ya se veía el redondel de una fogata cubierto con cenizas negras. Eric y el chico que, según creía, se llamaba Ben recogieron ramas rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.

Edward seguía amarrándome de la mano.

—¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa? —me preguntó.

-No, nunca.

-Entonces te gustara.

Me sentaba en un banco de color blanquecino. En el otro extremo se congregaban las demás chicas, que chismorreaban animadamente. Edward encendió una ramita y la lanzo contra el tipi y luego hizo lo mismo con otra. Se acerco a mi y me susurro en el oido:

-Observa los colores.

Las llamas comenzaron a lamer con rapidez la lefia seca.

— ¡Es azul! —exclamé sorprendida.

—Es a causa de la sal. ¿Precioso, verdad?

Encendió otra más y la colocó allí donde el fuego no había prendido y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. Y me atrajo hacía el, y yo me apoye en su pecho mientras nos fijábamos en la hoguera y notaba sus manos seguras alrededor de mi cintura su respiración fuerte y acompasada a la mía y también su corazón. Después de media hora se organizo unos grupos para ir a ver las marismas cercanas. Era un dilema. Por una parte, me encantan las pozas que se forman durante la bajamar. Me han fascinado desde niña; era una de las pocas cosas que me hacían ilusión cuando debía venir a Forks, pero, por otra, también me caía dentro un montón de veces. No es un buen trago cuando se tiene siete años y estás con tu padre.

Pero Edward decidió por mi al apuntarse, así que yo también accedí.

La caminata no fue demasiado larga, aunque me fastidiaba perder de vista el cielo al entrar en el bosque. La luz verde de éste difícilmente podía encajar con las risas juveniles, era demasiado oscuro y aterrador para estar en armonía con las pequeñas bromas que se gastaban a mí alrededor. Debía vigilar cada paso que daba con sumo cuidado para evitar las raíces del suelo y las ramas que había sobre mi cabeza, por lo que no tardé en rezagarme, pero Edward siempre estaba a mi lado dándome la mano para que no me cayera. Al final nos adentramos en los confines esmeraldas de la foresta y encontramos de nuevo la rocosa orilla. Había bajado la marea y un río fluía a nuestro lado de camino hacia el mar. A lo largo de sus orillas sembradas de guijarros había pozas poco profundas que jamás se secaban del todo. Eran un hervidero de vida.

Tuve buen cuidado de no inclinarme demasiado sobre aquellas lagunas naturales. Los otros fueron más intrépidos, brincaron sobre las rocas y se encaramaron a los bordes de forma precaria. Localicé una piedra de apariencia bastante estable en los aledaños de una de las lagunas más grandes y me senté con cautela, fascinada por el acuario natural que había a mis pies. Ramilletes de brillantes anémonas se ondulaban sin cesar al compás de la corriente invisible. Conchas en espiral rodaban sobre los repliegues en cuyo interior se ocultaban los cangrejos. Una estrella de mar inmóvil se aferraba a las rocas, mientras una rezagada anguila pequeña de estrías blancas zigzagueaba entre los relucientes juncos verdes a la espera de la pleamar. Me quedé completamente absorta, mientras Edward se iba con los demás chicos.

Finalmente, los muchachos sintieron apetito y me levanté con rigidez para seguirlos de vuelta a la playa. En esta ocasión intenté seguirles el ritmo a través del bosque, gracias a dios Edward me sujetaba siempre que me iba a caer.

Cuando regresamos a First Beach, el grupo que habíamos dejado se había multiplicado. Al acercarnos pude ver el lacio y reluciente pelo negro y la piel cobriza de los recién llegados, unos adolescentes de la reserva que habían acudido para hacer un poco de vida social.

La comida ya había empezado a repartirse, y los chicos se apresuraron para pedir que la compartieran mientras Eric nos presentaba al entrar en el círculo de la fogata. Angela y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar y me di cuenta de que el más joven de los recién llegados, sentado sobre las piedras cerca del fuego, alzó la vista para mirarme con interés cuando Eric pronunció nuestros nombres. Me senté junto a Angela y Edward. Mientras el chico que tenía aspecto de ser el mayor de los visitantes pronunciaba los nombres de los otros siete jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Todo lo que pude comprender es que una de las chicas también se llamaba Jessica y que el muchacho cuya atención había despertado respondía al nombre de Jacob.

Las nubes comenzaron a avanzar durante el almuerzo. Se deslizaban por el cielo azul y ocultaban de forma fugaz y momentánea el sol, proyectando sombras alargadas sobre la playa y oscureciendo las olas. Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse en duetos y tríos cuando terminaron de comer. Algunos descendieron hasta el borde del mar para jugar a la cabrilla lanzando piedras sobre la superficie agitada del mismo. Otros se congregaron para efectuar una segunda expedición a las pozas. En la que participo Edward y yo rehusé porque me dolían los pies.

Para cuando se hubieron dispersado todos, me había quedado sentada sola sobre un leño, con Lauren y Tyler muy ocupados con un reproductor de CD que alguien había tenido la ocurrencia de traer, y tres adolescentes de la reserva situados alrededor del fuego, incluyendo al jovencito llamado Jacob y al más adulto, el que había actuado de portavoz.

A los pocos minutos, Angela se fue con los paseantes y Jacob acudió andando despacio para sentarse en el sitio libre que aquélla había dejado a mi lado. A juzgar por su aspecto debería tener diecisiete, tal vez dieciocho años. Llevaba el brillante pelo largo recogido con una goma elástica en la nuca. Tenía una preciosa piel sedosa de color rojizo y ojos oscuros sobre los pómulos pronunciados. En suma, tenía un rostro muy bonito. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras estropearon aquella impresión positiva.

—Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?

Aquello era como empezar otra vez el primer día del instituto.

—Bella —dije con un suspiro.

—Me llamo Jacob Black —me tendió la mano con gesto amistoso—. Tú compraste el coche de mi papá.

—Oh—dije aliviada mientras le estrechaba la suave mano—. Eres el hijo de Billy. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti.

—No, soy el benjamín... Deberías acordarte de mis hermanas mayores.

—Rachel y Rebecca —recordé de pronto.

Charlie y Billy nos habían abandonado juntas muchas veces para mantenernos ocupadas mientras pescaban. Todas éramos demasiado tímidas para hacer muchos progresos como amigas. Por supuesto, había montado las suficientes rabietas para terminar con las excursiones de pesca cuando tuve once años.

— ¿Han venido? —inquirí mientras examinaba a las chicas que estaban al borde del mar preguntándome si sería capaz; de reconocerlas ahora.

—No —Jacob negó con la cabeza—. Rachel tiene una beca del Estado de Washington y Rebecca se casó con un surfista samoano. Ahora vive en Hawai.

— ¿Está casada? Vaya —estaba atónita. Las gemelas apenas tenían un año más que yo.

— ¿Qué tal te funciona el monovolumen? —preguntó.

—Me encanta, y va muy bien.

—Sí, pero es muy lento —se rió—. Respiré aliviado cuando Charlie lo compró. Papá no me hubiera dejado ponerme a trabajar en la construcción de otro coche mientras tuviéramos uno en perfectas condiciones.

—No es tan lento —objeté.

— ¿Has intentado pasar de sesenta?

—No.

—Bien. No lo hagas.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

—Eso lo mejora en caso de accidente —alegué en defensa de mi automóvil.

—Dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio —admitió entre risas.

—Así que fabricas coches... —comenté, impresionada.

—Cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas. ¿No sabrás por un casual dónde puedo adquirir un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis? —añadió jocosamente. Tenía una voz amable y ronca.

—Lo siento —me eché a reír—. No he visto ninguno últimamente, pero estaré ojo avizor para avisarte.

Como si yo supiera qué era eso. Era muy fácil conversar con él. Exhibió una sonrisa radiante y me contempló en señal de apreciación, de una forma que había aprendido a reconocer. No fui la única que se dio cuenta.

— ¿Conoces a Bella, Jacob? —preguntó Lauren desde el otro lado del fuego con un tono que yo imaginé como insolente.

—En cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que nací —contestó entre risas, y volvió a sonreírme.

— ¡Qué bien!

No parecía que fuera eso lo que pensara, y entrecerró sus pálidos ojos de besugo.

-Y que, te sigue volviendo loca Forks?

-Creo que lo estoy superando, muy bien. –Claramente con un motivo como Edward Cullen, quien no lo hace.

-Me alegro, de veras.

Seguimos hablando de frivolirares, hasta que alguien bajo su cabeza y presiono sus labios contra mi mejilla, me gire y reconocí a Edward. Le deje espacio para que se sentara, pero me quede entre Jake y Edward, estos se miraron con una mirara de odio, y Edward me puco una mano en mi cintura, era un momento realmente incomodo y lo único en que pensé era en que creía haber conseguido a otro chico. Pero decidí quedar bien y hacerme la tonta un poco y dije con mi voz mas inocente:

-Jake, este es Edward ...

-Su novio. –Se anticipo a decir el en forma de aviso.

-Y bueno, el es Jake, el hijo de Billy. –Dije ignorando que me había interrumpido.

Jake no dejo translucir ningún sentimiento, hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se levanto.

-Perdonarme, me tengo que ir.

Y de repente le vi andando hacía el bosque mientras un amigo suyo por lo menos tan grande como el le acompañaba, yo en cambio me fije en las olas del mar golpeándose contra la arena de la playa, dejando un rastro de espuma.

Un rato después oí un aullido, y a todos se nos puso la pierna de gallina.

Edward me abrazo para darme su calor, mientras todos nos volvíamos a los coches, pero sin duda alguna no mejor acompañaros que yo. Y me quede pensando, que no me había enterado que éramos novios. Cuando los dejo a todos en sus casas, me llevo hasta la mía, pero no quería salir del coche, y le mire. Se inclino hacia mi y yo entreabrí los labios, pronto nos besábamos, con dulzura, sin limites, solo demostrando cuanto nos queríamos, pero el Beso se termino y me fui a casa de Charlie. Con una sonrisa puesta en los labios. Salude a Charlie y me subí a mi cuarto, me quite las deportivas. Entonces empezó a sonar el teléfono y deje a Charlie que lo cogiese. Salí de mi habitación, en dirección al baño.

-Bells, es para ti, es Jake.

Me quede muy sorprendida ya que no me esperaba su llamada, pero aun así baje y cogí el teléfono.

-Hey hola. –Dije. Entonces note su voz ronca al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Bella, como estas?

-Bien, ¿y tu? –Dije mas bien por modales, como se me nota odio el tipo conversación, innatural.

-Yo como siempre, solo quería hablar contigo.

-¿sobre que?

-Bueno, decirte que me has caído estupendamente, dios no se como decirlo, es algo, lo que quería decirte es que te bajaras alguna día.

-Claro, Jake.

-Podría ser mañana mismo, excepto que hubiese quedado con tu novio.

Eso lo dijo con un tono un poco de odio y burla hacia la palabra novio, se notaba de lejos que no le gustaba Edward nada.

-Bueno nos veremos, mañana Jake. Cuídate.

Colgué, y me dirigí al baño, para darme una buena ducha de agua caliente que relajara mis músculos proveniente de la tensión del día. Terminado mi placer me marche a mi cuarto y me caí encima de la cama dormirá, muriéndome de sueño.

A la mañana siguiente hacia un esplendoroso día soleado, después de tomar mis cereales (yo los llamo crispis) sonó el teléfono, y se me ocurrió, que después de esta llamada descolgarlo para tener un domingo tranquilo, pero lo cogí. Era Edward.

-Hola Bella, no te importa que me pase por tu casa para recogerte, ¿verdad?

Me pidió con esa voz tan perfecta y fascinante, incluso le hubiese dicho que si, si no fuese porque le había dicho a Jake que bajaría esta mana para estar con el, pero aun nos quedaba la tarde a Edward y a mi.

-Lo siento Edward, pero Jake me llamo ayer para decirme que bajase con el a la reserva, y le dije que si, lo siento.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, por parte de la otra línea después de habérselo dicho.

Un silencio antes de la tormenta.

-No, no bajes.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que he dicho no bajes, hay algo que no me gusta de él. Me parece peligroso no se porque pero es la verdad, no vallas.

-Dios Edward no exageres, Jake es un chico de dieciséis años, es cierto muy grande, pero un chico y no creo que sea malo, me aprecio buena, persona. Edward ten un poco de fe.

-Vale, lo que tu quieras, pero por favor no bajes.

-Lo siento estoy decidirá.

-Vale pero si hay aunque minúsculo índice de que algo va mal sube a Forks, te estaré esperando.

-Solo va a ser una mañana, no dramatices por ello Edward, te prometo que la tarde es para ti.

-Eso espero, pero como te haga daño, no se lo voy a perdonar.

Dijo esto con un suave tono de amenaza. Menudo exagerado, que me iba a hacer Jake si nuestros padres son mejores amigos, se enterarían enseguida, y además parece buen chico, pero que tenga dieciséis cuesta de creer.

Conducí por la carretera mojada de los días pasados, los lados de la carreteras adornados de árboles tan verdes, que parecían un planeta distinto, La luz del sol hacia brillar las hojas verdes como si de esmeraldas se tratase. Charlie se había alegrado mucho cuando le había llamado al trabajo para contarle mi plan y le pedí las indicaciones para llegar a la casa de los Black. Al parecer tenia ganas de que tuviese algún plan, y mas si era con el hijo de su mejor amigo.

La casa de los Black me resultaba vagamente familiar, era pequeña, de madera, con ventanas estrechas y pintadas de un color rojo mate que le asemejaba a un granero diminuto. La cabeza de Jacob asomo por la ventana incluso antes de que yo saliera del coche. No cabía duda de que el peculiar rugido de mi motor le había alertado de mi proximidad. Jacob le estaba muy agradecido a Charlie por haberme comprero el coche, ya que de este modo se había salvado de conducirlo. A mi padre le gustaba mucho mi coche, pero para Jacob, la restricción de velocidad era un serio inconveniente.

Nos encontramos la mirara de camino de la casa.

-¡Bella!- Una sonrisa se cruzo por su rostro y sus brillantes dientes contrastaron vividamente contra el rojizo intenso de su piel.

-¡Hola Jacob!- Sentí una desconocida oleada de entusiasmo ante su sonrisa. Fui consciente de cuanto me alegraba verle y esta idea me sorprendió.

-¿cómo te encuentras?- Me pregunto para ser mas bien educado, que otra cosa.

-Bien ¿y tu?- Le devolví la pregunta.

-Como siempre.

Decidimos ir a dar un paseo, después de habla de unas cuantas cosas, dijo:

-Con que sales con Edward Cullen, ¿te gusta?

-Si, muchísimo.

-Lo amas.-Me pregunto mirándome a la cara seriamente.

Pensé en esa pregunta, que por cierto era muy fuerte que te pregunten eso cuando tienes diecisiete años. Si me volvía loca yo y mi corazón cuando Edward se encontraba a mi lado, no podía estar sin el mucho tiempo, me faltaba el aliento con el menor roce, dios estaba loca por el pero enamorara, no lo se le mire y dije:

-Jake creo que siento algo muy grande hacía el, pero no se si se trata de amor. Nunca me he enamorado.

El me miro de una forma muy profunda, tanto que parecía leer mis sentimientos.

-Sabes espero que te des cuenta de algo de gran importancia. Y que lo aceptes.

Dijo con aire esperanzado.

-El que?- dije sin querer con una nota de curiosidad.

-No te la puedo decir pero espero sinceramente que te des cuenta y cuando lo sepas dímelo.

Decidí cambiar de tema. Así que pregunte:

-Y bueno, ¿qué te pareció mi novio?

De repente se puso a temblar, por todo el cuerpo, se decía a si mismo que se tranquilizase y empezó a darme miedo y recordé las palabras que me había dicho Edward, tan nítidamente cono si estuviese a mi lado.

"Vale pero si hay aunque minúsculo índice de que algo va mal sube a Forks, te estaré esperando."

Pero ignore esa voz.

-Dios, Jake te encuentras bien.

-Si, si estoy bien. Por cierto ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo, por la playa?

-Claro.

Dios después de llegar a casa, de haber estado con Edward y sus hermanos dando alguna que otra vuelta, y de los apasionados besos de Edward, llegue a casa agotara. Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta. Registré el escritorio hasta encontrar mis viejos cascos y los conecté a mi pequeño reproductor de CD. Elegí un disco que Phil me había regalado por Navidad. Era uno de sus grupos predilectos, aunque, para mi gusto, gritaban demasiado y abusaba un poco del bajo. Lo introduje en el reproductor y me tendí en la cama. Me puse los auriculares, pulsé el botón _play _y subí el volumen hasta que me dolieron los oídos. Cerré los ojos, pero la luz aún me molestaba, por lo que me puse una almohada encima del rostro. Me concentré con mucha atención en la música, intentando comprender las letras, desenredarlas entre el complicado golpeteo de la batería. La tercera vez que escuché el CD entero, me sabía al menos la letra entera de los estribillos. Me sorprendió descubrir que, después de todo, una vez que conseguí superar el ruido atronador, el grupo me gustaba. Tenía que volver a darle las gracias a Phil.

Y funcionó. Los demoledores golpes me impedían pensar, que era el objetivo final del asunto. Escuché el CD una y otra vez hasta que canté de cabo a rabo todas las canciones y al fin me dormí.

Abrí los ojos en un lugar conocido. En un rincón de mi conciencia sabía que estaba soñando. Reconocí el verde fulgor del bosque y oí las olas batiendo las rocas en algún lugar cercano. Sabía que podría ver el sol si encontraba el océano. Intenté seguir el sonido del mar, pero entonces Jacob Black estaba allí, me cogió en brazos haciéndome retroceder a la parte oscura del bosque.

—¿Jacob? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—¡Corre, Bella, tienes que correr! —susurró aterrado.

Pero Jacob, que de repente se convulsionó, soltó mi mano y profirió un grito para luego caer sobre el suelo del bosque oscuro. Se retorció bruscamente sobre la tierra mientras yo lo contemplaba aterrada.

— ¡Jacob! —chillé.

Pero él había desaparecido y lo había sustituido un gran lobo de ojos negros y pelaje de color marrón rojizo. El lobo me dio la espalda y se alejó, encaminándose hacia la costa con el pelo del dorso erizado, gruñendo por lo bajo y enseñando los colmillos.

Y en ese momento apareció, una mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego, piel blanca, de increíble belleza y ojos rojos como la sangre. Me miro y sonrió enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.

El lobo recorrió de un salto el espacio que mediaba entre el vampiro y yo, buscando la yugular con los colmillos.

— ¡No! —grité, levantando de un empujón la ropa de la cama.

El repentino movimiento hizo que los cascos tiraran el reproductor de CD de encima de la mesilla. Resonó sobre el suelo de madera.

La luz seguía encendida. Totalmente vestida y con los zapatos puestos, me senté sobre la cama. Desorientada, eché un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Gemí, me dejé caer de espaldas y rodé de frente. Me quité las botas a puntapiés, aunque me sentía demasiado incómoda para conseguir dormirme. Volví a dar otra vuelta y desabotoné los vaqueros, sacándomelos a tirones mientras intentaba permanecer en posición horizontal. Sentía la trenza del pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, por lo que me ladeé, solté la goma y la deshice rápidamente con los dedos. Me puse la almohada encima de los ojos. Después de un rato conseguí dormir, sin sueños, pero sin olvidar el primero de todos. Siendo ya por la mañana me levante y prepare mi desayuno, Charlie bajo las escaleras con unos papeles, los dejo sobre la mesa mientras preparaba su desayuno y yo no puede evitar mirarlos, pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver que se trataba avisos, de osos gigantes por la zona, y no se porque lo relacione con el sueño. Pero era imposible, no era racional que Jacob Black fuera un hombre lobo, ya se que era imponente y mucho mas fuerte y con mejores reflejos que los demás pero llegar a ser un hombre lobo daba mucho margen para mi gusto.

LO malo es que esta idea no se me iba de la cabeza. Y no se me fue en todo el santo día, estaba ya furiosa cuando llegue a casa con Edward, mientras este me abrazaba e intentaba tranquilizarme cosa que le agradecí con varios besos. Luego el se marcho, y yo tuve tiempo para pensar en el caso. Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina y cerré los ojos mientras pensaba, todo ello me estaba carcomiendo por dentro así que decidí que no perdía mas que una amistad llamando a Jake con forma de broma y dependiendo de cómo reaccionara seria broma o realidad.

Marque su numero y me respondió el.

-Hola Jacob!.

-¡Hola bella! Ocurre algo? –Me pregunto con algo de preocupación.

-No nada, lobo, solo quería hablar contigo. –LO dije todo lo rápido posible, así que no se si me entendió.

Puede ser que por esos se ha quedado callado.

-¿Bella has dicho lobo? ¿por qué has dicho lobo?- Dijo con un tono lleno de preocupación

-Jake no te enfades conmigo, ni nada, ahora vas a descubrir lo loca que estoy pero, ¿Eres un hombre lobo?

Silencio.

-Si.

No sabia si lo había dicho o no me quede a cuadros, una cosa es decir una hipótesis y otra que te digan que es cierto, así que espere sus risas, pero no llegaron, y en ese momento me empecé a asustar.

-Bella, ¿sigues ahí?

-Si, era eso lo que dijiste que descubriría.

-Principalmente, no. Eso solo era secundario.

"secundario" había dicho yo creo que era primario, no se yo.

-Y ¿que es lo que era Primario?-Pregunte

-Bueno, seria mas fácil decirlo delante de tuyo, pero bueno, te voy a responder. Estoy enamorado perdidamente de ti.

Y lo único que se es que en ese momento se me cayo el teléfono de las manos y lo demás estaba negro y me sucumbí en esa oscuridad, mientras oía una preocupara voz preguntar por mi, cada vez mas bajito que antes. Creo que acabe pensando en Edward y Jake, tan parecidos y tan distantes.

-Bella estas ahí, responde. Bella.

Fin del 3ª podría ser


	4. Podria ser 4: Si edward fuese humano 2

La continuación del podría ser anterior.

Bueno agradezco comentarios, para el que no lo sepa pero bueno, cuidados.

Me levante con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si me hubiese caído sobre un lado, pero era imposible, ya que me encontraba en la cama. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Estaba hablando con Jake, le había preguntado si era un hombre lobo y el me había respondido que si. Me había dicho que si y si no recuerdo mal luego me desmaye del susto pero después de que me dijese que me quería. Horror las cosas no tenían que ser tan complicadas en mi opinión.

Era increíble ver como el mundo podía cambiar en tan poco tiempo, como las cosas sencillas se tornaban complicadas y lo que los humanos veíamos como fantasías irreales solo dadas en personas locas, era ciertas a menos que mi cordura hubiese decaído de manera catastrófica.

Me levante de la cama y me fui a dar una vuelta por el bosque a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Tenía que salir de casa, pero no había ningún lugar al que quisiera ir que no implicara conducir durante tres días. Volví a calzarme las botas, sin tener muy claro adonde dirigirme, y bajé las escaleras. Me envolví en mi impermeable sin comprobar qué tiempo hacía y salí por la puerta pisando fuerte.

Estaba nublado, pero aún no llovía. Ignoré el coche y empecé a caminar hacia el este, cruzando el patio de la casa de Charlie en dirección al bosque.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que me hubiera adentrado en él lo suficiente para que la casa y la carretera desaparecieran de la vista y el único sonido audible fuera el de la tierra húmeda al succionar mis botas y los súbitos silbos de los arrendajos.

La estrecha franja de un sendero discurría a lo largo del bosque; de lo contrario no me hubiera arriesgado a vagabundear de aquella manera por mis propios medios, ya que carecía de sentido de la orientación y era perfectamente capaz de perderme en parajes mucho menos alambicados. El sendero se adentraba más y más en el corazón del bosque, incluso puedo aventurar que casi siempre rumbo Este. Serpenteaba entre los abetos y las cicutas, entre los tejos y los arces. Tenía leves nociones de los árboles que había a mi alrededor, y todo cuanto sabía se lo debía a Charlie, que me había ido enseñando sus nombres desde la ventana del coche patrulla cuando yo era pequeña. A muchos no los identificaba y de otros no estaba del todo segura porque estaban casi cubiertos por parásitos verdes.

Seguí el sendero impulsada por mi enfado conmigo misma. Una vez que éste empezó a desaparecer, aflojé el paso. Unas gotas de agua cayeron desde el dosel de ramas de las alturas, pero no estaba segura de si empezaba a llover o si se trataba de los restos de la lluvia del día anterior, acumulada sobre el haz de las hojas, y que ahora goteaba lentamente en el suelo. Un árbol caído recientemente —sabía que esto era así porque no estaba totalmente cubierto de musgo— descansaba sobre el tronco de uno de sus hermanos, cuyo resultado era la formación de una especie de banco no muy alto a pocos —y seguros— pasos del sendero. Llegué hasta él saltando con precaución por encima de los heléchos y me senté colocando la chaqueta de modo que estuviera entre el húmedo asiento y mi ropa. Apoyé la cabeza, cubierta por la capucha, contra el árbol vivo.

Fue ese instante cuando note que me observaban me giré y vi aun loo de pelaje rojizo como si de fuego se tratase, y sus ojos sus ojos era como los de Jacob marrones, cálidos.

-Jacob...-susurre.

El lobo inclino la cabeza, afirmado que había acertado. Y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue hacía lo profundo del bosque, en ese instante fue como si se fuese a ir, pero no tardo mucho en volver pero en su forma humana.

-Bella, quiero decirte algo. Te quiero aunque me transforme en un gran chucho en ocasiones no significa que deje de tener de sentimientos. Se que sientes algo por Edward Cullen y que él es humano y yo no. Pero eso no cambia las cosas. Todo esta en tu decisión y lo sabes escoge y lo aceptare.


End file.
